Demon Physiology
The power to use the abilities of demons. Variation of Mythic Physiology. Opposite to Angel Physiology. Also Called *Akuma/Majin/Mazoku Mimicry/Physiology *Demon Mimicry *Daemonium Physiology *Demonic Mimicry/Physiology *Devil Mimicry/Physiology *Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry) *Fiend Mimicry/Physiology *Hell Spawn Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into a demon, an evil spirit, fallen angel or Satanic divinity. Most commonly user retains their general form but with some additions; horns, claws, fangs and tail are common, as are wings, more fit (muscular and/or larger) body and color change (red, blue or black dominate) but there are several kinds of demons who are far less humanoid, varying from strange, surreal or even absolutely horrific. For practical reasons demons can be divided into three groups defined by what they are formed from: Physical Demons aren't necessarily solid matter, but they are material/energy beings with relatively defined/stable form and often at least somewhat human-like mind. Most users that aren't originally of demonic stock have this variation. Note that demons of this group aren't necessarily any weaker than those of the other groups, they are simply more "solid" in mind and body. Spiritual Demons are completely spiritual beings, and thus far less bound to the laws of physics or single form. Many of them think in ways that are only tangentially relatable to humans, and their forms are both transient and often downright surreal. Nether Demons are often both the most powerful and ancient demons, in some ways closer to sentient concepts than anything else. As such, relating to them in any way is likely impossible. Applications Physical Demons *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition **Enhanced/Supernatural Combat **Enhanced/Supernatural Durability **Enhanced/Supernatural Strength *Weapon Creation *Wing Manifestation/Elemental Wings Manifestation Spiritual Demons *Cosmic Awareness *Empathy *Energy Manipulation **Absorption **Barriers **Blasts **Constructs *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition *Invulnerability *Malleable Anatomy/Shapeshifting *Spirit Physiology **Flight **Illusion Manipulation **Intangibility **Possession **Telekinesis **Teleportation Nether Demons *Magic **Dark Element Manipulation **Death-Force Manipulation **Energy Manipulation **Mana Manipulation **Necromancy **Resurrection *Nether Physiology **Non-Corporeal Form ***Extrasensory Perception ***Immortality ***Intangibility ***Invulnerability ***Omnifarious ***Possession ***Resurrection ***Supernatural Condition ***Telekinesis ***Teleportation ***Quintessence Force Common Powers Following powers are among the most common ones demons may have: *Apathy *Contract Bestowal *Corruption Inducement *Curse Inducement *Death Inducement *Decelerated Aging or Semi-Immortality *Demonic Element Manipulation **Hell-Fire Manipulation *Demonic Force Manipulation **Sin Manipulation *Elemental/Energy Physiology *Fear Inducement *Hatred Empowerment *Human Disguise *Invisibility *Mediumship *Mental Manipulation *Natural Weaponry **Claw Retraction **Enhanced Bite **Horn Protrusion **Needle Projection **Prehensile Tail **Stinger Protrusion **Tentacle Extension *Nightmare Manipulation *Nothingness Manipulation *Pain Inducement *Poison Generation *Possession *Sin Embodiment *Soul Absorption *Telekinesis *Telepathy **Psychic Navigation *Unhealing *Weapon Manipulation *Weather Manipulation Variations *Ala Physiology *Ascended Demon Physiology *Archdemon Physiology *Asura Physiology *Demon Lord Physiology *Demon Sorcerer Physiology *Demonic-Alien Physiology *Demonic Dragon Physiology *Divine-Demonic Physiology *Imp Physiology *Incubus Physiology *Lamia Physiology *Mutated Demon Physiology *Personal Demon Physiology *Rakshasa Physiology *Sex Demon Lord Physiology *Succubus Physiology *Transcendent Demon Physiology Many Demons have different interests and/or they are created for different purposes, so many have additional abilities, like Demons of Plagues or The Seven Deadly Sins, just to name few. For more examples, see The Lesser Key of Solomon. Associations *Cambion Physiology *Demon Creation *Demon Mode *Demon Morphing *Demon Soul *Demonic Arm *Demonic Empowerment *Demonic Force Manipulation *Demonic Machine Physiology *Demonic Magic *Demonization *Devil Hand *Digital Demon Physiology *Eldritch Physiology *Fallen Angel Physiology *Fallen Physiology *Genie Physiology **Shaitan Physiology **Silah Physiology *Genius Physiology *Ghoul Physiology *Hellhound Physiology *Nephalem Physiology *Qutrub Physiology *Superior Demon Physiology *Yokai Physiology **Oni Physiology Limitations *Demonic Power Absorption/Demonic Slayer *Some may have an unstable personality, even mistaken for Possession. *May be susceptible to ascending from disgrace. *May have a hard time returning to normal. *Weak against users of Angel Physiology or other holy powers. *May be subject to and/or dependent on a higher being, such as a Demon Lord, Transcendent Demon, Fallen Transcendent Angel or Anti-God. Known Users See Also: Our Demons Are Different and Demons Wiki. Cartoons Movies Anime/Manga Video Games See Also For fan-fictional to non-canon characters, see here. Gallery Cartoons/Comics HIM-pic.png|HIM (The Powerpuff Girls) Hunson Abadeer Adventure Time.png|Hunson Abadeer (Adventure Time) Marceline.png|Marceline Abadeer (Adventure Time), Hunson Abadeer's vampiric-cambion daughter. File:Calvin_Dion_Avericci.png|Calvin Dion Avericci (Archie's Weird Mysteries) sold his soul so he could continue to shop, thus becoming a demon bound to Mallhalla, which eventually led to him plummet down to Hell when all of his victims escaped. Demons Promethea.jpg|Demons (Promethea) are beings from the Immateria that embody mankind's flaws and evils. Smee Promethea.jpg|Smee (Promethea) a demon from the Immateria. Asmoday Promethea.jpg|Asmoday (Promethea) a demon king that lives within the Sephirot Geburah. Belasco Marvel Comics.jpg|Belasco (Marvel Comics) commonly referred to as the Demon Belasco, is the demonic ruler of the Limbo. Blackheart.jpg|Blackheart (Marvel Comics) is a child of Mephisto, the lord of the Marvel Universe's Hell. Demon_(KISS).png|Demon KISS (Scooby-Doo and Kiss rock and roll mystery) Etrigan (DC Comics).jpg|Etrigan (DC Comics) 44cbc0bbdd70da36f15b3ffcce56f038.png|Raven (Teen Titans Go!) Movies Red_all_dogs.png|Red (All Dogs Go To Heaven) Dead Birds Demon.jpg|Due to some form of satanic ritual, the farmer’s family of the abandoned house had been transformed into Demons (Dead Birds), who continued to roam the abandoned property for years to come. JasonWorm2.jpg|After his body was destroyed, Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) survived in the form of a parasitic demon. Folklore/Mythology Astaroth.jpg|Astaroth (Dictionnaire Infernal) Bael.jpg|Baal (Dictionnaire Infernal) Buer.gif|Buer (Dictionnaire Infernal) the 10th spirit who teaches "Moral and Natural Philosophy". Literature Beranabus.jpg|Beranabus' (Darren Shan series) demon form. Fanoxean Book.jpg|Fanoxean (The Young Guardians) Live Television Eligos (Ash vs. Evil Dead).gif|Eligos (Ash vs. Evil Dead), a Demon of the Mind. Lorne-angel-4836308-1024-768.jpg|Lorne (Angel) is a member of the Deathwok species of demons. ThornDemonsInfobox.jpg|A group of Thorn Demons (Charmed) Cole Turner.jpg|Cole Turner (Charmed) is half-demon. The Beast dr who.jpg|The Beast (Doctor Who) Princes of Hell Supernatural.jpg|''Princes of Hell'' (Supernatural) 9x21 AbaddonMain.jpg|As a Knight of Hell, Abaddon (Supernatural) is one of the oldest and most powerful of demons Crowley.jpg|Crowley (Supernatural), King of the Crossroad Demons and later the King of Hell. Callisto_the_demon.jpg|Callisto (Xena: Warrior Princess) became a demon upon her death. Anime/Manga Hannah Anafeloz.jpg|Hannah Anafeloz (Black Butler) Claude Faustus.jpg|Claude Faustus (Black Butler) Sebastian Michealis.jpg|Sebastian Michaelis (Black Butler) KuroIIe12Cielasademon.jpg|Ciel Phantomhive (Black Butler) after becoming a Demon. Triplets.png|Thompson, Timber and Canterbury or simply The Triplets (Black Butler) are Demon siblings. Czar Baldy Bald III.PNG|Although he appears to be human, Czar Baldy III (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) is actually a demon. Porusutoroi Demon Form.JPG|Porusutoroi (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) obtains a demon form when he slices himself across the chest. Nezuko Kamado (Demon Slayer Kimetsu no Yaiba).gif|Nezuko Kamado (Kimetsu no Yaiba) Natsu revived as END.png|After his apparent 'Death' over four hundred years ago, Natsu Dragneel's (Fairy Tail) older brother Zeref brought him back to life as END (Etherious Natsu Dragneel) Zeref's strongest demon out of all his creations. TartarusDemons.jpg|Nine Demon Gates (Fairy Tail) Mard Geer (Fairy Tail).png|Mard Geer (Fairy Tail) After transforming into his true Etherious form. File:Satan_Soul_Mirajane_Alegria.gif|Mirajane Strauss (Fairy Tail) uses Take Over magic to take the appearance, abilities, and powers of a demonic being which is called Satan Soul. Neo Minerva's appearance.png|Neo Minerva (Fairy Tail) after becoming a Demon. Last Ghost ÄRM.GIF|Driven off the edge with Team MÄR’s interference, Kappelmeister (Marchen Awakens Romance) resorts to absorbing his own Ghost Chess henchmen into his body, obtaining a demon-like form. Phantom summons Allu Mage.GIF|The ÄRM, Allu Majuu (Marchen Awakens Romance) is a demon taking the shape of a flaming orb chained to a halberd. Mahiru hiragi.PNG|Being born with a demon inside her and her sister, Mahiru Hiragi (Seraph of the End) extract the demon within her sister and took it into herself, which sped up her transformation into a complete demon. Tiamat.png|Guardian ÄRM, Tiamat (Marchen Awakens Romance) takes on the form of the demonized mother goddess of the ocean Ten Commandments (Nanatsu no Taizai).png|The Ten Commandaments (Nanatsu no Taizai) are an extremely powerful group of elite warriors and the strongest amongst the Demon Clan. Scanty and Kneesocks.jpg|Scanty and Kneesocks (Panty and Stocking) File:Demiurge_scrolls.jpg|Demiurge (Overlord) Video Games Dante_Lucifer.jpg|Lucifer (Dante's Inferno) Miira.png|Miira (Dragon Ball Online) File_000077.png|Towa (Dragon Ball Online) Dante and Virgil.jpg|Dante and Vergil (Devil May Cry) are the twin sons of the legendary Dark Knight Sparda. As such, they possess a fraction of his demonic powers, as well as the ability to transform into full fledged demons. Gargos.jpg|Gargos (Killer Instinct 2) Omencutproportion.png|Omen, the Herald of Gargos (Killer Instinct (2013)) Demise (Zelda Skyward Sword).png|Demise, the Demon King (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) Ashrah7wx.png|Ashrah (Mortal Kombat) Sareenacutout.png|Sareena (Mortal Kombat) Astaroth H.png|Astaroth (Valkyrie Crusade) Baphomet_H.png|Baphomet (Valkyrie Crusade) is a high ranking demon. Demon_Lord_H.png|Demon Lord (Valkyrie Crusade) Empusa_H.png|Empusa (Valkyrie Crusade) is a dangerous dream demoness. Flu H.png|Flu (Valkyrie Crusade) is a demon that creates and manipulates diseases. Mephistopheles H.png|Mephistopheles (Valkyrie Crusade) is a demon lord with very powerful and unique alchemy and magic and posses the power to grant wishes. Vepar_H.png|Vepar (Valkyrie Crusade) is a high ranking demon. 454px-Illidan_Stormrage_Raneman.jpg|Illidan Stormage (World of Warcraft) the Demon Hunter who absorbs the demonic powers of the Skull of Gul'dan. 0190 Arbus.png|Arbus (The Gray Garden) is one of the supporting characters. One of Kcalb's two demon cat underling. 0189_Ater.png|Ater (The Gray Garden) is one of the supporting character. One of Kcalb's two demon cat underling. 0130_Dialo.png|Dialo (The Gray Garden) is one of the main characters. Chelan's best friend. 0150_Emalf.png|Emalf (The Gray Garden) is a demon from the Flame World. He is one of Ivlis' underlings, and one of the antagonists of the game 0110_Ivlis.png|Ivlis (The Gray Garden) is the Devil of the Flame World and serves as the main antagonist. Father of Poemi, Adauchi, and Licorice. 0141_Kcalb.png|Kcalb (The Gray Garden) is the Devil of the Gray World. He is one of the major characters. 0112_Poemi.png|Poemi (The Gray Garden) is a demon from the Flame World. She is one of Ivlis' children and one of the minor antagonists of the game. 0188_Raspbel.png|Raspbel Preserves (The Gray Garden) is one of the supporting characters. She is Rawberry's older sibling. 0160_Rawberry.png|Rawberry Preserves (The Gray Garden) is one of the main characters. Macarona's best friend and Raspbel's younger sister. 0109_Reficul.png|Reficul (The Gray Garden) appears as the "passing demon" in The Gray Garden. 0064_Rieta.png|Rieta (The Gray Garden) is one of the demons from the Flame World. She is one of the antagonists of the game. She is a loyal underling of Ivlis. 0138_Yosafire.png|Yosafire (The Gray Garden) is a demon of the Gray World. She serves as the main protagonist of The Gray Garden. 0220_Adauchi.png|Adauchi/Vendetto (Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea) is one of the demon mercenary hired by Totsusa Kingdom to invade the Blue Sea. Poemi's older brother. 0219_Laurentia.png|Laurentia (Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea) is one of the mercenary demon hired by the Totsusa Kingdom to invade the Blue Sea. 0195_Ver Million.png|Ver Million (Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea) is a demon mercenary hired by the Totsusa Kingdom and a friend of Wadanohara. Daemon Prince Angron.jpg|Angron (Warhammer 40,000) was once a demigod-like being known as a Primarch, but was corrupted by Chaos and became a Daemon Prince of Khorne, the Blood God. TomSavini Jason full.jpg|After being sent to Hell, Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th: The Game) escaped, becoming a charred, trident-wielding demon in the process. Other Monster Girl Encyclopedia Demon.jpg|Demon (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) Monster Girl Encyclopedia Alice.png|Alice (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) Monster Girl Encyclopedia Alp.jpg|Alp (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) Monster Girl Encyclopedia Amazoness.jpg|Amazoness (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) Monster Girl Encyclopedia Arch Imp.jpg|Arch Imp (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) Monster Girl Encyclopedia Dark Priest.jpg|Dark Priest (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) Monster Girl Encyclopedia Devil.jpg|Devil (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) Monster Girl Encyclopedia Imp.jpg|Imp (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) Monster Girl Encyclopedia Kunoichi.jpg|Kunoichi (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) Monster Girl Encyclopedia Lesser Succubus.JPG|Lesser Succubi (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) Lilim 0.jpg|Lilim (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) Succubus Monster Girl Encyclopedia.jpg|Succubus (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) Hellbent.jpg|Hellbent (Planet Dolan) is of of the hosts of Planet Dolan Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Physiology Category:Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Enhancements Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Evil power Category:Demonic Powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries